JosepMa aka JAZ
HELLO PSYCLERS! I want to start this new experience from the main psycle coder, one of the men I really respect for his own great coding knowledge and his helpfulness. JosepMa aka JAZ is the lead developer of PSYCLE,he is now working hard with it for new features.…but you will know some news reading this interview. http://psycle.free.fr/Photos/JosepMa.jpg JosepMa ---- 1)Q:hello josep, first of all introduce yourself please.' ''A: My name's Josep Maria, i'm 25 and live in Lleida, in the north east of Spain.I'm an IT,and work as a PC maintainer for a living.I like to go out in the weekends, to listen to music and dance.Listening to music and programming is what i like the most, and the main reason i'm involved in Psycle. ---- 2)Q:what is an IT ? A: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Information_Technology ---- 3)Q:ah,ok!why do you started coding psycle and when ? A: It happened between winter 2000 and spring 2001.I was using buzz in 2000, and found Psycle easier to use. My first contribution to Psycle was JMDrum (or Drum Synth).At that time, psycle had no coder again, so after a few versions of the plugin, i tried to fix some bugs in Psycle itself and version 1.5 came out. ---- 4)Q:what are your plans for the future of psycle ? A: They have always been making a software that is friendly and easy to use. Having said that, it doesn't mean featureless, but to have just the needed ones.main goals in mind include:Improve the current machine view with the addition of a real mixing table, multi-io, and maybe fx-send,and of course, the multipattern sequencer which has been said so many times. ---- 5)Q:and what about the new VST host ? A: heh... it's about there too.. i just got a bit busy with Sampulse. ---- 6)Q:yeah..I’m quite sure all people wants to know how is going with new 1.9,when do you think to release it ? A: according to our current numbering, 1,9 is alpha/beta. not release. it would be 1.10 ...appart from this detail, we might probably release an 1.8.2 version with the new vsthost and current state of Sampulse, and add the multi-io, and multipattern to 1.10. ---- '7)Q:cool ...Josep have you a favourite musical genre to listen to ? A: I use to listen to House, Dance and trance. Sometimes progressive and techno too. ---- 8)Q:what do you think about the psyclers musicians,have you some favourite artist or someone which use psycle very well ? A: I used to like SAS (solaris), and Gerwin, but they aren't active with Psycle anymore. From the current ones, i like lastfuture and recently sampler and angelus showed us some great tunes.but i couldn't finish this, without a mention to Taika-Kim. He has always managed to make some really complex songs in psycle. ---- 9)Q:ok, I know that your are a musician too!what do you like to compose ? A: O_o' me? musician?! you're kidding, right? hehe.. I only learned to play the flute ,but i've liked to make tunes since nearly 10 years ago, with Scream Tracker and all those It just makes me happy,my usual style is something around the lines of techno. ---- '10)Q:pa pi papa papa...what does it mean? A: That comes from my psytune "Hurry Up!", one of the first started and finished in Psycle. The vocals come from a previous song that I started in Scream Tracker 3, and they don't have a meaning, it's like "doo daa.. do do.. " or " asereje " ---- 11)Q:eheh,you are one of the large Spanish family here,is psycle sponsored in spain ? A: ahahah,we aren't that much.. are we? ,I would say that psycle is mostly european ( if we look at that frapper map ) but sure that being created by a spanish guy (arguru), and continued by another one (me), makes it interesting for others alike. ---- 12)Q:what do you like to do in your free time,do you like sports or go out with friends,girls or something… ? A: I don't do sports or anything similar (maybe i should). My free time is divided between Psycle (the program, or the community), and going out to clubs at night. ---- 13)Q:ok,I’m very happy to talk with you and hope you liked my questions,have you something to add or some wishes for the future of this community? A: I wish more programmers get interested in it, so that more musicians can get interested in it ---- '-eheh me too,ok Josep thank you very much have a nice day!! ' made by MfM on 22/01/2006